Vehicles can occasionally get stuck or go off road, for example, when travelling on muddy, snowy, icy, or sandy road conditions. Often times, it is necessary for a tow truck, hauler, or other rescue vehicle to assist the stuck vehicle. This is especially true in the case of heavy commercial vehicles such as tractor trailers. Tire-mounted devices, such as chains, have been developed to improve tire traction in emergency situations. However, known tire-mounted devices can be difficult to install, and/or provide insufficient traction to assist heavy vehicles in becoming unstuck without outside vehicular assistance.